


Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 10

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boss - Freeform, CEO, F/M, Love Triangle, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place.The candidates?Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job.Yixing, Mr. Kim’s right-hand man. Whenever Mr. Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791277
Kudos: 1





	Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. It has recently come to my attention that there is a interest in this fanfic I did with a writer on Tumblr 2 years ago, because of that and the fact that I no longer have a fanfic account on Tumblr i have made the decision to post it here, the chapters alternate so if you would like a full masterlist with the links to all the fanfics. The other writer in this collab has one on their profile. so go check out their profile on Tumblr it is https://exhoe-imagines.tumblr.com/ Thank you!

Holding on to your champagne, you stuck to the corner of the fancy party taking place in front of you. It was Mr. Kim’s retirement party and the man didn’t disappoint in making sure this was the most elaborate and expensive party he had thrown to date. Because not only was it his retirement, it was also a party to celebrate the new CEO who would be announced later on in the evening. 

The tension in the room was thick as people had picked their sides of who they thought would get the CEO position, and word had spread quickly, so much so that the media had even taken up to following the story of the two men who could possibly become the new EXO Electronics CEO. 

The thought of the two men made you take a sip of your drink. You still hadn’t talked to either one, but one thing was clear, you had made your decision on who you wanted to be with. The problem was talking to them as things hadn't been the greatest. Even after your meeting with Mr. Kim, neither man would talk to you and you began to wonder if you should just take Mr. Kim up on that transfer, for the sake of everyone involved as their coldness had caused your own heart to sink into sadness. 

A familiar laugh causes you to raise your eyes away from your glass to look at Yixing, a wide smile spread across his face as he talked to his associate. He looked sharp, hair slicked back, his crisp black blazer and slacks fitted him perfectly, his white shirt missing its tie as usual. He must really hate ties as instead he simply had a few buttons open, exposing skin, a daring but very Yixing thing to do. 

His eyes wandered until they landed on you, to which they trailed downwards, looking down that the deep V neckline of your dark maroon floor-length gown. You had picked this dress with the hopes it would give you some confidence in talking to both men tonight. The back was also nonexistent, fabric gathering near your waist.

Taking another sip of your drink, you watched his gaze trail back up to your face, his mouth contorting into a frown before his attention turned back to the associate he was talking to. The action made your heart sink. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as you had once thought. 

And as if on queue you watch the doors to the lobby open, revealing the also sharply dressed Minseok. His attire was way too casual for this party, but at the same time it was just how Minseok was. He donned his signature leather jacket and a silky white button-down paired with some tight fit slacks. His hair was also slicked back like Yixing’s. 

His face was a mixture of boredom and irritation, making it clear he didn’t want to be here and you wondered if you were part of the reason why. 

Humming to yourself, you decided the room had suddenly become too stuffy. Discarding your drink to a nearby server, you slowly walk towards a set of doors leading to the outside area, looking back over your shoulder only to see Yixing’s eyes on you once again. This time though, he was biting his lip, shaking his head to focus on the conversation taking place in front of him as he saw you notice him.

Maybe it was better this way, for the three of you to not associate. Eventually, things would go back to normal, wouldn't they? No, whoever was chosen would be your direct boss, you would have to see them daily and that may cause one of them to snap.

Taking a deep breath you opened the door, the chilly air rushing over your hot skin making you close your eyes and hum out in content, it felt nice. 

It also helped clear your thoughts. You needed to talk to them, you just didn't know how, but you needed to do it soon if not tonight before things got messier or before Mr. Kim transferred you. 

The doors slammed open, the action causing you to jump. The footsteps moved closer only to skid to a stop.

“Y/n?” a very familiar voice asked.

Turning, you saw Minseok eyeing you up and down, his dark eyes showed a hint of anger but also confusion as he stared at you. 

“Oh Minseok, hello,” you replied, your hand holding onto the balcony railing.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked, his fists that were previous balled relaxing as he slumped into a more relaxed stance but stayed put, a few feet from you. 

“I am not much for parties, never have been.” you whisper as you look back out into the night, avoiding his gaze. 

“You and me both,” he replies, laughing awkwardly as he walks up to stand next to you. “We should talk.”

You looked in his direction, confused. “Minseok I-” you began only to have his finger press softly on your lips. 

“Let me talk first, I have a lot to say.” he waited for you to nod, moving his hand down to the railing, placing it inches from yours. “I have been very selfish, childish and I really didn’t own up to my faults.” 

“My father is a good man, he built this company and- you were right it's not what I want to do, to become a CEO is far from what I want to do, but I was so stubborn to see that for so long that I continued to let him believe I was genuinely interested. I let things get so out of control. When you started to talk to me, I felt safe to talk to you, and I guess in turn it made me fall for you so easy. I didn’t even think how you felt about it or if you were interested in um, other people. I pushed myself on you and made an ass of myself, and most of all I hurt you.”

A long pause fell between the two of you, the both of you processing everything that was happening. 

“I stepped down,” he finally whispers, causing you to gasp in shock.

“What?” you ask, turning to look at him fully, his fists clenched, eyes closed, his head dropping towards the ground in defeat. 

“I told my father to choose Yixing. He wants this, he has worked for it and he has always been destined to be the CEO. I knew this, I guess I was just worried that if I told my father no, that he would hate me or try to replace me with Yixing.” Opening his eyes, Minseok looked out to the night sky, a small smile spreading across his face. “We just talked about it, he is angry of course because I led him on for this long, but my father has always been very understanding, especially once I told him how I felt. That is where we are still a little rocky at, he doesn't understand why I feel like he is replacing me, but I am starting to realize that it was because I was selfish.”

Nodding, you slowly put your hand in his, rubbing small circles with your thumb as he continued, his glance falling to your hands before letting out a shaky breath. “I must ask, do you love him? Yixing I mean?”

Biting your lip you squeeze his hand before letting it go. “I-I think - I mean-” taking a deep breath you close your eyes, not wanting to see the way Minseok was about to break at your words. “Yes.” 

His hand fell to your cheek, this time his thumb was the one caressing your skin before you felt his lips slowly kiss your forehead. “I am sorry I couldn’t be the one you wanted, but I blame myself a lot. I am sorry for hurting you.”

Opening your eyes you see Minseok's deep brown eyes boring into yours, his face inches from yours, his lips twitching nervously. “It’s okay Minseok, really we all mess up, I am just happy I was able to help you realize what you really wanted and to help you follow your dream.”

A sad smile fell from his lips but his eyes still sparkled, because the both of you knew that now he could pursue his real dream in making cars, instead of sitting in a stuffy office, miserable. And even though both of you were hurting now, things would heal, you both would heal and somehow you knew that even though you didn't choose him, you would stay close friends.  
A deep breath fell from Minseok's lips. “I am going to go. I, like you, have never been big for these types of parties.” He backed away letting his hand drop from your cheek pausing for a moment before. “Promise me one thing before I go through.”

Nodding, you wait for him to continue.

“Tell him how you feel. Yixing has been through a lot, and even though we have had our differences he is still my friend and he has been through a lot. He needs someone like you and I know he will take care of you.”

“I know,” you say as a small blush crosses your cheeks. 

“Good,” Minseok smiles before leaning in, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let's keep in touch, okay? Just because I won't be at the office anymore doesn't mean you can’t ignore me.” He says with a smirk as he backs away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Good, I will see you around,” he says as he turns to leave, quickly walking back to the doors and opening them softly. Surprisingly they don’t close immediately, the lack of noise causing you to turn only to see Yixing and Minseok exchanging a few words followed by a handshake that turns into Yixing pulling Minseok into a hug followed by a faint whine most likely from Minseok. 

Turning away you looked up at the night sky, letting a small smile play on your lips. At least you knew that this whole mess had helped them make amends. 

After a few minutes the door closed. Closing your eyes you sighed, feeling some of the weight lift from your shoulders, only to feel a pair of warm hands touch them, causing you to gasp and open your eyes. You turned to see Yixing looking at you with a small smirk.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hey,” you replied, shivering when his hands ran down your arms to hold both of your hands from behind, squeezing them before letting go, his figure stepping up next to you. 

“I talked to Minseok,” Yixing began to say after moments of awkward silence fell between the two of you.

“I saw.” You smiled a little, the slight breeze causing goosebumps to crawl on your skin.

“He told me how he stepped down, I was surprised actually.” Yixing looked over at you, before taking off his jacket, handing it to you to which you refused but he draped it over your shoulders, his touch lingering over your bare skin as he placed it over you. 

“Surprised?” you asked raising a brow, glancing over to see him leaning against the balcony, his eyes roaming all over your figure and face. 

“Yes, it’s about time he took control and did what he truly wanted to do. Even if that means he can’t do it with the person he wants to.” He paused before slowly pushing himself off the balcony, his hand resting on your cheek and turning you to face him. “Did he really tell me the truth? Did you say you loved me?” His face closed in on yours, his hot breath fanning over your face as he waited for your reply, his lips brushing yours as he spoke. “Please tell me he wasn't lying to me.”

“He isn’t. I-” before you could finish his lips pressed against yours urgently, his hands resting on your waist. As your arms came up, wrapping around his neck, one of your hands running through his hair as you deepened the kiss, his jacket fell to the ground, forgotten in the moment.

His grip tightened as he pressed you into his body, one of his hands snaking up your back to run up your bare skin, the other circling around your waist helping you stay stable as you parted your lips allowing him to entrance into your mouth. 

Groaning, he slowly ran his hand down your back, causing you to whimper into his touch as he separated your lips, moving down to leave gentle kisses on your neck before making his way to your ear. “Say it.”

“I love you Yixing,” you whispered breathlessly as your hands fell to grip his suit as he kissed down your neck one more before biting down into your neck, marking you as his. The sensation caused a small moan to fall from your lips.

“Good,” he growled, his hot breath fanning over your neck making you giggle, which in turn made him chuckle. “I am sorry, I got carried away. You just look so stunning tonight, how did they allow you in with that dress, it’s Illegal. Everyone's eyes were on you.” His eyes grew dark as he glanced down at your neck, the mark already blossoming into purples and reds.

“Is that why you marked me?” you laugh as you run your hands down the front of his blazer to straighten it. 

“Yes,” he mumbles, his cheeks turning slightly red, but his eyes remained dark as they looked down into yours, his grip on you loosening as his hands return to your hips. 

“Mr. Zhang,” a familiar voice sounded causing the two of you to jump apart, glancing over to see Mr. Kim walking towards the two of you, his regular amber whiskey in hand. 

“Ah, Mr. Kim. I am sorry I just need to speak to Ms. Y/N for a-”

Mr. Kim held up his hand.“You are quite alright Mr. Zhang, I apologize for intruding,” he says as he glances at you, nodding as if to say he is glad you finally made your decision. “I have come to tell you it is time to announce the new CEO. Are you sure you are ready to take on the responsibilities of my company?”

Yixing nodded, picking up his blazer and buttoning it up, dusting off and straightening his cuffs. “Yes, sir.”

“I must say I am very happy with this outcome because both you and my son got what you both wanted,” he says he glances to your before back at Yixing. “If you don’t mind me saying, I should have expected y/n to pick you, Mr. Zhang, she did choose you for the CEO position after all.”

“What?” Yixing asks, his eyes glancing over at you as a blush dusts your cheek.“You chose me?”

“You wanted this Yixing. As good as Minseok would have been as well, his heart wasn’t in this, and I didn’t want both of you to not follow your dreams. It was the right choice.”

Mr. Kim nodded. “I will give you two another moment, but the announcement will be made soon so don't take too long,” he said, chuckling as he watched as Yixing turned to you his eyes wide in shock, before walking back through the doors. 

Grabbing your hand, Yixing pulled you in for another hot, warm kiss, before breaking and giving you quick pecks in between his words. “I - love - you - Y/n.” 

“I love you too Mr. Zhang,” you giggle, his eyes darkening at you before pressing you tightly against his body. 

“Say that again and we may have to leave early,” he growls lowly. 

Pocketing that information for later you shoved him away playfully. “I would but you have an announcement to attend to. Maybe later hm?”

His eyes sparkled with excitement as he nodded, and he brushed your hair back, making sure everyone could see his marking before holding out his elbow for you to take.

Intertwining your hands around his arm, you both walked back into the ballroom and over to the small stage where a live band had been playing for most of the evening. 

Mr. Kim smiled at the two of you, as he gestured for Yixing to follow him to the edge of the stage.

Yixing quickly kissed your cheek before walking to the edge of the stage, nodding a few times to Mr. Kim before Mr. Kim took the stage and began to speak about the company and how it started from nothing and now he was retiring, a few jokes were thrown in to lighten the mood. 

Glancing over you noticed Yixing fiddling with his fingers, nervousness visible in his features. Feeling your gaze on him, he looked over, a small smirk falling on his lips before he let out a deep breath you're pretty sure he had been holding since Mr. Kim started speaking. 

“And without further ado, I would like to announce the new CEO for EXO Electronics, Zhang Yixing.”


End file.
